Walt Disney Home Entertainment Stay Tuned IDs
USA/CANADA VERSIONS 1989 Nickname: "STAY TOONED!" Bumper: On a grey background, similar to that of the 1989 Feature Presentation bumper, we see the gold words "STAY" and "TOONED" in a cartoonish font coming from opposite ends of the screen - the "STAY" from the top, and the "TOONED" from the bottom. They join, where a flash forms behind them, and spawns a shadow. Trivia: Uniquely among Stay Tuned bumpers, this one advises the viewer to stay tuned for a preview BEFORE the film, instead of after - the home video trailer for Who Framed Roger Rabbit would play after the bumper finished. FX/SFX: The two words flying and joining together, the flash, and the appearing shadow of the words. Music/Sounds: The first eight notes of "Great Ovation", with Grant Goodeve saying "Stay tuned for the most fun ever on home video!". Availability: Rare. Seen on 1989 VHS prints of Cocktail, Heartbreak Hotel, Beaches, Three Fugitives and Disorganized Crime. Scare Factor: None, although the scare factor can be raised for those who weren't expecting it. 1992 Bumper: Same as the FP logo, except it reads "Special Previews" with "After our feature from Walt Disney Home Video" below (with the latter in smaller text). FX/SFX: None. Variant: On some prints of Beauty and the Beast, there is no S after "Preview" (this leaves the main title as "Special Preview") and Mark Elliot announces "Be sure to stay tuned after our feature, for a look at another special preview from Walt Disney Home Video." Music/Sounds: Same as the "Coming Only to Theatres this 1992 Holiday Season" logo, except Mark Elliot announces "Be sure to stay tuned after our feature, for a look at more special previews from Walt Disney Home Video." Availability: Rare. Seen on the 1992 VHS print of Beauty and the Beast. Scare Factor: Low. The somewhat spooky cursive font used in the text, as well as the music can startle some. 1992 Bumper: On a black background, we see the words "Special PREVIEW" with "After the Feature from Walt Disney Home Video" below (with "PREVIEW" in a larger font and "After the Feature from Walt Disney Home Video" in smaller text). Variant: On the 1st print of Father of the Bride (which is one of the first tapes to use the black-blue bumpers), we see the words "Special PREVIEWS" with "After the Movie from Buena Vista Home Video" below with the voice-over "Be sure to stay tuned after our feature, for a special look at something new and different from Buena Vista Home Video." FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same music as the previous bumper, while Grant Goodeve announces "Stay tuned after our feature." The voice-over is actually a part of his voiceover of a rare UK Stay Tuned Bumper, which would have been more suitable for use on this logo. Availability: Rare. Seen on the 1992 prints of Father of the Bride and So Dear to My Heart. Scare Factor: Low; the dark background and music may surprise some. 1992-1995 Bumper: Same as the 3rd bumper, except it reads "After our feature" with "MORE GREAT PREVIEWS" below. Variants: *On tapes like Super Mario Bros. and The Mighty Ducks, the normal 1991 Gold Walt Disney Home Video music is played & the screen says "A SPECIAL MESSAGE" & below it says "after the feature". *On the 1992 VHS of Newsies, the text just reads "A SPECIAL MESSAGE". The Newsies version also has no voiceover. *On the 1992 VHS of Honey, I Blew Up the Kid, the text reads "STAY TUNED" & below it, "after our feature...", The voiceover says "Stay tuned after our feature, for a special music video." *In some cases, the first variant is used and has the 1991 Walt Disney Home Video music, with the announcer saying "After our feature, stay tuned for more great previews". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The music for the Jim Henson Video logo plays and an announcer says "Stay tuned after our feature, for more great previews." The announcer is Jim Cummings. The "A SPECIAL MESSAGE after the feature" has the announcer, Jim Cummings, say "Stay tuned after our feature, for a special message". Availability: Seen on (non-Classics/Masterpiece) Disney, Touchstone and Hollywood Pictures video releases from 1993 to 1995. Scare Factor: Same as the FP bumper of the time. The dark background, somewhat spooky text, and animation of the words may get to a few, but it's otherwise harmless. But the next bumper is a different story... 1995-1999 SKIP TO ABOUT 1:25 IN THE FIRST VIDEO TO SEE THE NORMAL VARIANT OF THIS BUMPER Bumper: The blue text "STAY TUNED AFTER THE FEATURE" zooms out on a black background; and then a white flash occurs. After the flash dies down, the background changes to blue and the text becomes white. The text fades out moments later and the 1994-2000 "FEATURE PRESENTATION" text in white fades in. Variants: *On the 1994 VHS and the 1997 widescreen VHS of The Crow, there is no text zooming out. Instead, the film's crow symbol zooms out on a dark green background, and when the screen flashes, the background turns to a pale dark blue and the text appears saying "AFTER THE FEATURE" on the top and "LAST ON-CAMERA INTERVIEW WITH BRANDON LEE" at the bottom. The entire bumper fades out and the standard 1994-1999 "FEATURE PRESENTATION" logo with the white text and blue background fades in. *The 1996 VHS of The Crow: City Of Angels features a similar variant to The Crow variant with some notable changes. The dark green background is now also a pale dark blue. The text (which is now in a different font) reads at the bottom "A SPECIAL BRANDON LEE TRIBUTE", and after the bumper fades out the "NOW AVAILABLE ON CD & CASSETTE" (with white text on a blue background) fades in rather than the 1994-1999 "FEATURE PRESENTATION" bumper. FX/SFX:The zoom in, and the white flash. Music/Sounds: An extended version of the 1994 FP music (a whooshing sound followed by an orchestral hit and a quiet note), with synth notes added to the entire duration of the quiet note, which in turn is followed by an announcer saying "Stay tuned after our feature for more great previews". The announcer is Brian Cummings. Music/Sounds Variants: *On The Crow, the announcer says "Stay tuned after the feature for the last on-camera interview with Brandon Lee, which includes never-before-seen footage." *On The Crow: City Of Angels, the announcer says "Stay tuned after the feature for a special Brandon Lee tribute, which includes never-before-seen footage." *On the 1997 VHS of The Rock, the announcer says "Stay tuned after the feature for a very special message." Availability: Seen on some Disney and associated releases from 1995 to 1999, including the Disney's Sing-Along Songs tapes of the period. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant: *For the normal variant, same as the FP bumper of the time, the flash combined with the somewhat scary music (which is made even creepier with the added synth notes) may scare over a few. But none to minimal (or maybe low) if you're used to it. *For both The Crow and The Crow: City of Angels variants; high to nightmare.The scary-looking crow on a dark background can be rather jarring for unsuspecting viewers (especially those expecting the original variant of this bumper and winding up with this), and the fact that it uses the same animation and music from the original variant doesn't help matters. (Dimension tapes from the Early 2000s) Bumper: Depends on the Variants... Zoom-Out: Similar to the Previous Logo, but barely reminiscent of those type of bumpers. It is in the same font, but "PREVIEWS" is zooming out without any flash. Filmreel: "Previews" comes down from above the screen in the same manner as the 8th logo, except that's the only text on the screen. This variant is more similar to the bumpers it is based off of. There is another variant of this bumper where the background of the logo is still and "Previews" moves from the left of the screen above the gold bar Music/Sounds: Brian Cummings, says "Join us, for the following previews!". The Zoom-out bumper based off of the 1994 FP Bumper has the 1989 FP Music, and the Filmreel variant has the standard music played on filmeel bumpers. Trivia: Much like the first bumper, This asks viewers to Stay Tuned BEFORE a film. Availability: Rare, only seen on Buena Vista demo tapes from the Early 2000s. The Zoom-Out version was from Dimension Home Video tapes. Scare Factor: Low. Both variants' voiceovers and music may surprise some, but none for those who expected or are used to it. 1997-2006 Bumper: We fade into a still or animating scene of a Disney movie. As it starts playing, one of the two texts ("Join Us After The Feature" or "Stay Tuned After The Feature") fades in at the bottom of the screen, or Occasionally ("After The Movie", "Music Video After The Program", "Please Stay Tuned", "Join Us After The Movie", "Premiering After The Movie", "Coming Up After The Movie", "Join Us After The Program" or "Join Us After The Show"). Variants: *On the 1998 VHS of The Little Mermaid, this ID is not shown. Instead, after we see a special Feature Presentation ID only seen on said VHS, before fading away to the home video variant of the THX "Broadway" logo, Jodi Benson (as part of the filler at the start of the VHS where she converses with her CGI pet goldfish, Gil and Phil) reminds the audience "And don't forget to stay tuned after the movie for the music video, "Part of Your World"!". *On the USA VHS of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins and Muppet Treasure Island, the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command logo is seen on a space background. Below it, the text "JOIN US AFTER THE FEATURE" appears. FX/SFX: None for the 1997-1999 variants, but the 1999-2006 variants are animated. Music/Sounds/Voice-over Variants: The music playing in the background is either a 25-note string theme, the movie's soundtrack, generic music relating to the movie or music from a following featurette or a music video. Beau Weaver, Brian Cummings, Tom Kane, Mark Elliot or a female announcer says the following: *Schoolhouse Rock (25th Anniversary Collection): "Stay tuned for an all-new special music video featuring one of today's hottest rock bands performing their favorite Schoolhouse Rock song, coming up after the program." *Bambi (1997 Masterpiece Collection): "Stay tuned after the feature for a special program: Walt Disney's Bambi - The Magic Behind the Masterpiece." *Fun & Fancy Free (1997 Masterpiece Collection): "Stay tuned after the feature for a special program: The Story Behind Fun & Fancy Free." *Mary Poppins (1997 Masterpiece Collection): "Stay tuned after the feature presentation for a special program: Mary Poppins: Practically Perfect In Every Way. *Sleeping Beauty (1997 Masterpiece Collection): "Stay tuned after the feature for a look behind the scenes at the making of Sleeping Beauty." *Old Yeller (1997 print): "Stay tuned after the feature presentation for a behind the scenes look at Old Yeller." *The Jungle Book (1997 Masterpiece Collection): "Stay tuned after the feature presentation for a special program: The Jungle Book - The Making of a Musical Masterpiece." This is followed by an audio clip of King Louie saying "Crazy!". *Peter Pan (1998 Masterpiece Collection): "Be sure to join us after the feature for a special program: You Can Fly! - The Making of Peter Pan." *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars/The Brave Little Toaster (1998 VHS): "Join us after the feature for a sneak peak at an all-new Brave Little Toaster movie!" This logo has no music, but Mark Elliot says the text. *Lady and the Tramp (1998 Masterpiece Collection): "Be sure to join us after the feature for a special message." *Lady and the Tramp (1998 Widescreen Collector's Edition): "Join us after the feature for a look behind the scenes at the making of Lady and the Tramp." *Armaggeddon: "After the feature, be sure to check out Aerosmith's hit music video, "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing", from the Armageddon soundtrack." Voiced by Tom Kane. *Mulan (1999 Masterpiece Collection): "Please stay tuned after the previews for a special behind the scenes look at an upcoming Disney animated entertainment event." *Inspector Gadget (US version): "Be sure to stay tuned after the movie for a sneak peak at Gadget's Greatest Gadgets, and don't miss the hot new group Youngstown, performing their hit music video "I'll Be Your Everything." *Pinocchio (1999 print): "Be sure to join us after the feature for a special bonus program: A Wish Come True - The Making of Pinocchio." *The Sixth Sense (1999 print and early 2000 print): "After the feature, join us for the filmmakers' explanation of the Rules and Clues used in making the film." Voiced by Tom Kane. *The Sixth Sense (later 2000 print): "Join us after the feature for special interviews with M. Night Shamylan, director of The Sixth Sense, and the film's cast. Then be sure to catch the explanation of the Rules and Clues used in making the film." This time it's voiced by Brian Cummings. *Doug's 1st Movie: "Be sure to join us after the feature for the "Doug-Umentary": the questions everyone wanted to know about Doug! And now, Doug's 1st Movie!" *An Extremely Goofy Movie: "For more fun and laughter, join us after the feature for a special program: Kids' Goofiest Jokes. Then, be sure to catch Cleopatra performing "Right Back Where We Started From", one of the cool songs on the new Walt Disney Records album, An Extremely Goofy Dance Party." *A Bug's Life (2000 Print): "After the feature, be sure to catch Pixar's animated short, Geri's Game, and the hilarious outtakes from A Bug's Life." *Tarzan (2000 print): "Be sure to join us after the feature for a special Phil Collins music video "Strangers Like Me", and a behind the scenes look at the recording session of "Trashin the Camp." *The Three Caballeros (2000 Gold Classic Collection): "After the feature, be sure to watch the hilarious adventures of Donald Duck in Don's Fountain of Youth, and Pluto's prickly dimella in Pueblo Pluto." *Saludos Amigos: "After the feature, travel south of the border with Walt Disney and his studio staff, and discover their inspiration for new animated characters." *Geppetto: "Join us after the feature for a new music video featuring Sonya Isaacs, performing "Since I Gave My Heart Away" from the Walt Disney Records Geppetto soundtrack." *Make Mine Music: "After the feature, be sure to catch the hilarious performance of Mickey and Donald in a Disney classic: The Band Concert, and the animal antics in Farmyard Symphony." *Fun & Fancy Free (2000 Gold Classic Collection): "After the feature, be sure to join us for The Story Behind Fun & Fancy Free. Then get up and dance with Mickey and his friends in Disney Mambo No. 5." *Alice in Wonderland (2000 Gold Classic Collection): "After the feature, be sure to join us for Operation Wonderland, a special behind the scenes look at the making of Alice in Wonderland." *Robin Hood (2000 Gold Classic Collection): "Be sure to join us after the feature as Mickey and friends dream big in Ye Olden Days." *Mary Poppins (2000 Gold Classic Collection): "Be sure to join us after the feature for a special featurette: Hollywood Goes to a World Premiere." *Toy Story (2000 Gold Classic Collection): "Be sure to join us after the feature for the music video "You've Got A Friend In Me", and a special bonus program, The Making of Toy Story." *Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (2000 Gold Classic Collection): "Be sure to join us after the feature for the adventures of Little Hiawatha, a classic Walt Disney Silly Symphony." *The Black Cauldron (2000 Gold Classic Collection): "Be sure to join us after the feature and catch the Halloween antics of Donald Duck in the hilarious Disney cartoon, Trick Or Treat." *The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (2000 Gold Classic Collection): "After the feature, be sure to join the fun and excitement as Mickey, Donald, and Pluto, go hunting for ghosts, in the Disney cartoon, Lonesome Ghosts." *A Goofy Movie (2000 Gold Classic Collection): "After the feature, get up and dance with Mickey and his friends in Disney Mambo No. 5. And be sure to catch the adventures of Goofy and Max in Calling All Goofs." *Pocahontas (2000 Gold Classic Collection): "Join us after the feature for two hit music videos: Vanessa Williams singing "Colors of the Wind", and "If I Never Knew You" performs by Jon Secada and Shanice." *Mulan (2000 print): "Be sure to join us after the feature for 2 very special music videos: Christina Aguilera performing "Reflection", plus 98 Degrees and Stevie Wonder, rockin' in "True To Your Heart"." *Hercules: "Join us after the feature for a special behind-the-scenes look at the making of Hercules. Then, be sure to catch Ricky Martin performing in the music video "Go The Distance"." *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (USA copy)/Muppet Treasure Island: "After the feature, be sure to catch the sneak peek of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The TV Series, coming soon to ABC's One Saturday Morning and Disney's One Too." *James And The Giant Peach (2000 Special Edition): "Join us after the feature for a look behind the scenes at the making of James And The Giant Peach, then be sure to catch the music video,"Good News", performed by Randy Newman, and the film's original theatrical trailer." *The Nightmare Before Christmas (2000 print): "Be sure to join us after the feature for Tim Burton's Directorial Debut, the animated short, Vincent, and his first live-action short, Frankenweenie, plus a special look behind-the-scenes at the making of The Nightmare Before Christmas, and the film's original theatrical trailer." * Scream 3: "Be sure to stick around after the feature for outtakes from Scream 3, a cool music video of Cree preforming "Run After", and exclusive behind-the-scenes footage from all three Scream movies." *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (2000 Gold Classic Collection): "There's more holiday cheer, coming up right after the feature. Join us as Shedaisy performs "Deck the Halls", from their Christmas album "Brand-New Year." *The Tigger Movie: "Join us after the feature to catch Kenny Loggins in his new music video, Your Heart Will Lead You Home." *The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea: "Be sure to join us after the feature, for two special sneak previews: Lady And The Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure, followed by The Hunchback Of Notre Dame 2. Then, be sure to catch the new The Little Mermaid 2: Return To The Sea CD-ROM from Disney Interactive." *Unbreakable: "Join us after the movie, for exclusive scenes deleted from the movie with special introduction by M. Night Shamylan." *Toy Story 2: "Be sure to join us after the feature for more fun from Disney." *Air Bud: World Pup: "After the feature, be sure to join us for Air Bud's first music video, then go behind-the-scenes for a look at the making of Air Bud: World Pup." *102 Dalmatians: "Be sure to join us after the feature for the music video "Watcha Gonna Do", performed by Nobody's Angel from the 102 Dalmatians soundtrack, now available from Walt Disney Records." *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure: "Join us after the feature for a special message." *Pete's Dragon (2001 Gold Classic Collection): "Be sure to join us right after the feature and catch the hilarious adventures of Donald Duck and a pesky, persistent pelican in Lighthouse Keeping, a classic Walt Disney cartoon." *The Sword In The Stone (2001 Gold Classic Collection): "Right after the feature, be sure to catch the hilarious antics of Goofy, in "A Knight For A Day", followed by a special program featuring The Sherman Brothers, singing two deleted songs from the original score of The Sword In The Stone: The Blue Oak Tree, and The Magic Key." *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (30th Anniversary Edition): "Join us after the feature for a special behind-the-scenes featurette with the Sherman Brothers, Angela Lansbury and Scott McQueen discussing this bewitching film." *The Kid (Exclusive Video Bonus Edition) (Version #2): "Be sure to join us right after the movie for a special featurette, A Kid Becomes The Kid." *Dumbo (60th Anniversary edition): "Join us right after the movie for an exclusive look at Dumbo II, currently in production. Then, be sure to catch the all new Michael Crawford Baby Mine music video." *Recess: School's Out: "Join us after the feature for two music videos; the groovy "Green Tambourine" and the rockin` "Dancing in the Street", performed by Myra!" *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs: "Be sure to join us right after the movie for a music video of the Disney classic "Some Day My Prince Will Come", sung by Barbara Streisand." *Cinderella II - Dreams Come True/Atlantis: The Lost Empire: "Right after the movie, be sure to catch a sneak peek at Disney's newest animated motion picture, Lilo & Stitch, coming soon to theaters." *Oliver and Company (2002 Special Edition): "Be sure to join us right after the feature for Pluto's friend, in the Academy Award winning animated short, "Lend A Paw"." *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (25th Anniversary Edition): "Be sure to join us after the movie for more exciting Winnie the Pooh programs, including a special story starring Eeyore." *Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender Of Fun: "Hey Kids! There's more fun coming up right after the movie, Be sure to catch Playhouse Disney's newest star: Stanley, in a special bonus cartoon: "Dolphin Talk"." *Monsters, Inc.: "Premiering right after the movie is Mike's New Car, the all new animated short film starring Mike and Sully. Don't miss it." *Beauty and The Beast (2002 Special Edition): "Join us after the movie, for a special sneak peek of Beauty And The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas. then be sure to catch the all new music video of "Beauty and The Beast"." *The Lion King (2003 Special Edition): Be sure to join us after movie, for the all-new Circle Of Life music video, Featuring: "Disney Channel Circle Of Stars"." *Spider-Man - The Return of the Green Goblin: "Stay with us after the program and catch two cool bonus episodes, including the 1967 classic, "Spider-Man: The Triumph of Dr. Octopus", and "Magic Malice" featuring the Green Goblin!" *Power Rangers - WIld Force: Curse of the Wolf: "Be sure to join us after the program for a sneak peek at an all-new Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, coming soon to video." *Daredevil Vs. Spider-Man: "Stay with us after the program, for the classic Spider-Man episode: "Kingpin". Don't miss it." *Spider-Man: The Ultimate Villain Showdown: "Stay with us after the program and catch the cool and exciting episode: "The Origin Of Spider-Man", The 1967 classic that includes the original theme song." *Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Pooh Bear: "Be sure to join us right after the program and learn how to draw Winnie the Pooh." *Meet Rolie Polie Olie: "Join us after Rolie Polie Olie to catch Spot sing a song from his first full-length video, Discover Spot, now available to own. Then, join Tony and Vivian for a sneak peek at Out of the Box: Happy Holidays, coming soon to own on video." *Winnie the Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day/The Book Of Pooh: A Valentine For Eeyore: "There's more fun coming up right after the program. Join us for a special Rolie Polie Olie animated short. Then, be sure to look for fun with your Rolie Polie Olie videos at a store near you." *Winnie The Pooh: Springtime With Roo: "Join us right after the movie for a Sneak Peek at "Pooh's Heffalump Movie", plus two Winnie The Pooh short stories." *Disney Sing Along Songs: Brother Bear: On My Way: "Be sure to join the fun right after the program and sing along karaoke style to popular new songs from Brother Bear and other favorites!" *Pokémon 4Ever: "For more fun, don't miss the special animated short "Pikachu's Peekaboo", coming up, right after the feature!" *Who Framed Roger Rabbit: "Coming right up after the movie is a special bonus program. Be sure to catch more hilarious Roger Rabbit antics in the toon short Tummy Trouble." *Pokémon Heroes: "Join us after the feature for a special program." *Baby Einstein: Baby MacDonald: "Join us after the show for a special bonus program." *Various Baby Einstein releases from 2005 to 2006: "Coming up after the program, take a first look at the Little Einsteins, created just for young preschoolers by The Baby Einstein Company." Availability: Can be found on the 1997 video releases of Bambi, Fun & Fancy Free, Sleeping Beauty and The Jungle Book, as well as the 1998 prints of Peter Pan and Lady and the Tramp and the 1999 print of Pinocchio. Also seen on various Gold Classic Collection tapes and other releases from 1999 to 2006. DVDs of these releases put the special feature with the rest of the special features on the DVD. Scare Factor: None, much tamer than before. The font of the text on the Toy Story variant, however, can creep you out. 2000-2005 Bumper: On a blurry background of two film reels and some colored squares, the words "Join Us" zoom down from the top of the screen to the bottom of a blue square near the top of the screen, while the words "AFTER THE PROGRAM (or MOVIE)" slides in from the left of the screen to the right of a yellow square near the center of the screen, while a bunch of golden arrows move around in different directions. Variants: *On the 2004 VHS of Kill Bill: Volume 1, only the words "AFTER THE FEATURE" appear on where the "AFTER THE PROGRAM" text would normally appear. The animation of the logo seems to be slowed down as well. *On the 2000 VHS print of Tarzan and the 2001 releases Santa Who?, Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (except on the Canadian copy), The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart and Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed In At the House Of Mouse, the top portion has the words "More Excitement" slide in, while the words "From Disney" side in on the golden bar. Beau Weaver then says "And there's more excitement coming your way from Disney!" * There is an extremely rare variant that is seen on the 2000 VHS of Diamonds. The colored squares and golden arrows are removed from the filmreel background, and instead of the usual text, we see "Join Us After The Feature For A Special Message" displayed on the screen. FX/SFX: All of the animation. Cheesy Factor: The white "After the Feature" text on the "After The Feature" variant is quite hard to make out on the bright gold square it appears on. Also, why isn't it animated in a similar fashion to the original bumper? The finished product overall seems like a rushed job. Music/Sounds: Just the usual soft electronic theme used by Disney during the 1999-2006 era, with an announcer saying "Join us after the program for a special message from Disney". On The Country Bears, Cinderella (the 2005 VHS) and Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch, the announcer says "Be sure to join us after the movie for a special program". On the 2000 VHS tape of Diamonds, The music is silent and Tom Kane says "Join us after the feature for a special message from Kirk Douglas". Music/Sounds Variant: On the "After the Feature" variant, Tom Kane says "Watch the trailers from writer/director Quentin Tarantino, coming up right after the feature". Instead of the standard flat music, a song from the film's soundtrack, "Battle Without Honor or Humanity" by Tomoyasu Hotei, is used in it's place. Availability: Uncommon; seen on the VHS releases of Dinosaur and The Country Bears as well as some other VHS releases from the period. The "After the Feature" variant is extremely rare; it was seen only on the 2004 VHS release of Kill Bill: Volume 1. The last tape to use this bumper is the 2005 VHS release of Cinderella. Scare Factor: None for the original bumper. Low to medium for the "After The Feature" variant, the loud music may get to those unfamiliar of it, especially if they were expecting the standard music instead. INTERNATIONAL VERSIONS United Kingdom Early '90s Bumper: On a Black Background, the Gold, shiny words "STAY TUNED" are in a Rockwell font. FX/SFX: A shine going across the text. Trivia: Interestingly, not only does this have an American-sounding announcer, the announcer is Grant Goodeve, and his voiceover (mentioned below) is cut out and used in the 3rd American Bumper. Music/Sounds: None, except Grant Goodeve saying "Stay tuned after our feature, for a look at other great titles, available from Walt Disney Home Video." After that, there's three seconds of silence before the bumper fades out. Availability: Rare, as of now, it can be seen on the 1991 UK VHS of Ducktales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. Scare Factor: Low, the text and announcer can frighten some, but it's tame otherwise. 1991 Bumper: The background is blue. There is a note displayed on the screen, which says 'Stay Tuned for More News of Disney's Video Releases After the Main Feature'. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None Availability: Seen on The Rescuers Down Under UK VHS. Scare Factor: None. 1991-1993 Coming Soon from Walt Disney Home Video.JPG Disney's Sing Along Songs.JPG Bumper: The 1986 Coming Soon from Walt Disney Home Video animates, but the difference is, the background is blue. After the logo is completed, it fades out and the Disney Sing-along Songs logo fade in and the bumper fades to black. FX/SFX: The Logo animating, the fading in of the Sing-Along Songs logo Music/Sounds: An announcer says "Stay tuned after the end of the main feature, For a special preview of one of our forthcoming releases from Disney's Sing-Along Songs". Availability: Seen on a few Disney UK VHS releases for example: Cinderella and Basil the Great Mouse Detective. Scare Factor: None. 1993-1996 Stay Tuned Disney (1993)|1993-1994 Version Stay Tuned Disney (1994)|1994-1995 Version Stay tuned for new of great new releases from Disney Videos|1995-1996 Version Bumper: On a blue background, we see the words "STAY TUNED" in yellow/orange gradient lettering. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: *On 1993 releases, an announcer says "There'll be more news about the magical new releases from Disney Video, coming up after the film". *On 1994-1995 releases, John Sachs says the same as before "There'll be more news about the magical new releases from Walt Disney Home Video, coming up after the film". *On 1995-1996 releases, John Sachs says "Stay tuned for news of great future releases from Disney Videos, after this feature." Availability: Rare, appeared on British Disney tapes from the era. Scare Factor: *1993: Low to Medium, the excited announcer can startle some who aren't expecting it. *1994-1995: Low, thanks to John Sachs who is calmer than the previous announcer. *1995-1996: Low. 1996 Bumper: We see a still image of the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures Logo with the curved line glowing. FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: John Sachs says "Keep watching after the Pocahontas Feature, For an exclusive preview of Disney's 34th Animated Feature: "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" Availability: Seen only on Pocahontas UK VHS Release. 1996-1997 Bumper: Same as the Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You bumper, except it says "Stay Tuned" which shines. FX/SFX: The text shining Music/Sounds: John Sachs, like before says "Stay tuned for news of great future releases from Disney Videos, after this feature." Availability: Rare seen on UK VHS Releases like Aladdin and the King of Thieves. Scare Factor: Low, if you aren't expecting the announcer. 1998 Bumper: We see a chess board background with the words "Stay Tuned After the Feature", A image of Geri wearing glasses, Pixar Print logo and the Pixar Short title "Geri's Game". FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: Music from Geri's Game plays in the background as Mark Elliot says "Stay tuned after the feature program, for Pixar's Academy award winning animated short: "Geri's Game" Availability: Seen only on A Bug's Life UK VHS Release. 1999 Bumper: The background was violet, and the notice says "Stay Tuned at the End of Toy Story for "The Story Behind Toy Story." FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: None Availability: Seen only on Toy Story: Special Collector's Edition UK VHS Release. 2001-2005 Bumper: On a black background, we see the white words "BONUS FOOTAGE AFTER THE FEATURE" in a Garamond Font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Appeared on later UK Disney releases. Scare Factor: None. Poland 1990s-???? Bumper: On a dark blue background, we see the white text "ZAPRASZAMY DO OBEJRZENIA ZWIASTUNÓW PO PROJEKCJI FILMU." (which means "We invite you to watch the trailers after the screening." in Polish). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The music from the Jim Henson Video logo. Availability: Seen on Chip i Dale: Brygada RR, and possibly a few other Polish Disney tapes from the 90s. Scare Factor: It all ultimately depends on how you feel about the music in the bumper. If you are used to announcers, you may end up skipping past this bumper. Category:Sneak Previews IDs Category:Stay Tuned Bumpers Category:Disney IDs Category:Company Bumpers Wiki